Mentindo
by FeCahill
Summary: Em um momento de desespero, Ian Kabra inventa uma mentira para dois conhecidos. Mas não é esse o problema. O problema é que ele acaba colocando Amy Cahill nela. Nota: Não é a típica situação 'Ian mente pra Amy', ok :D
1. O Início da Mentira

**NÃO ME PERTENCEM NEM IAN KABRA NEM AMY CAHILL, MUITO MENOS THE 39 CLUES. PORQUE SE EU FOSSE A ESCRITORA, EU COLOCARIA AMY E IAN JUNTOS NO FINAL... :D**

* * *

><p>Amy Cahill estava em uma cafeteria, tomando chocolate quente. Inverno rigoroso em Boston. Ela estava bem distraída, quando alguém, muito conhecido dela, entra pela porta. Mas ela nem o percebe.<p>

Ian Kabra começa a andar pela sua cafeteria favorita de Boston. Até que ele passa por um cabelo ruivo-acastanhado, que lhe faz lembrar uma prima. Amy Cahill. Era a tonalidade perfeita. Idêntica. _Seria possível que...? Não... Acho que não... Seria muita falta de educação perguntar o nome dela? E se não for, com que cara eu fico? _Já fazia dois anos que eles não se viam. Ambos estavam com 16 anos. Ian começou a andar em direção a mesa, quando teve certeza. _Essa com certeza é a Amy._

-Olá amor!... – Ela abaixou a cabeça. _Não, não pode ser. O único que me chama assim é o..._

_-_Ian? O quê você faz aqui? – Ele deu um riso baixo.

-Eu é que devia lhe perguntar. O quê você faz na minha cafeteria favorita? Aliais, o que você faz em Boston? – Ele se sentou na frente de Amy.

-Eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu nasci, morei e continuo morando aqui. E... Como assim? Cafeteria favorita?

-Oh. Eu sempre venho pra cá no inverno. Por quê?

-Nada. Só pra saber. Mas... Desde quando?

-Já faz um tempo. Acho que foi depois do julgamento da Isabel. A uns dois venho visitá-la todo o inverno. – Ele ficou ligeiramente deprimido por tocar nesse assunto. Ela havia ganhado prisão perpetua por assassinato de primeiro grau. Hope, Arthur, Lester e Irina.

-Eu soube. Eu sei que deve ser difícil para você ter a sua mãe presa, mas sinceramente, essa foi a melhor noticia que eu recebi durante esses dois anos. Me desculpe, mas é a verdade. – Amy tentou controlar um sorriso. _Finalmente!_

-Sei disso. Até fico mais tranqüilo em relação a Dan... e você também . – Ian parecia envergonhado por ter que engolir o orgulho. E parecia uma mistura de alívio com saudade. Era a mãe dele. Mesmo que ele realmente acreditasse que ela deveria ser mantida presa. Para o bem do Mundo.

[...]

* * *

><p>Eram 5h30min até que Amy viu que horas eram. Passaram um bom tempo conversando. Contando como estava a vida depois de toda aquela loucura.<p>

-Oh. – Ela olhou no relógio. – Já é 5:30. Bem... Acho que eu vou indo.

-Você está de carro? **(lembrem que nos Estados Unidos se pode dirigir com 16 anos) **– Se ela dissesse que não, ele ofereceria uma carona.

-Aham. Por quê?

-Nada não. É, acho que também vou indo. – Um garçom se aproximou. – Quanto custou tudo? – Ian havia sentado com Amy e ele havia pedido um Chocolate Quente, como ela.

-Não precisa pagar pra mim. Eu tenho dinheiro.

-E eu sei disso. Vamos, só estou querendo ser gentil. – E sorriu enquanto os dois iam até o caixa.

Depois, foram pra fora. Eles andavam lado a lado ainda conversando. Ian acompanhava Amy até o seu carro. Estava tudo bem normal. Eles conversavam de um jeito natural, como amigos. Sem a típica timidez de Amy ou o sarcasmo de Ian. Até que um casal se aproximava. Conhecidos dele. Irritantes, arrogantes, chatos, convencidos. E tinham os visto. Ian, principalmente. Amy estranhou. E estranhou ainda mais o que Ian disse.

-Amy, você me faz um favor? – Ele a encarava com um olhar pidão. Os dois conhecidos dele estavam a duas quadras, mas se aproximavam.

-Tudo bem, eu faço. O quê é?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Eu sei o que vocês deviam estar pensando: "Ah, deve ser que o Ian mente pra Amy, e pede desculpas e coisas do gênero". Não, não é assim. Digamos que eu nunca vi uma história assim como essa antes. Mas o título será entendido futuramente, no próximo capitulo. Ah, REVIEW! Faça do meu dia mais alegre e deixe um Review!<strong>


	2. Família Kabra

**Eu sou tão previsível? Ou era muito óbvio?**

* * *

><p><strong>Por último... <strong>_-Tudo bem, eu faço. O quê é?_

-Por favor, finja que está comigo!...

-Como assim? Fisicamente já estamos no mesmo espaço, certo? – Amy estava se fazendo de desentendida, mas ela sabia o que ele havia dito. _Aham, né, Ian Kabra me pedindo isso? Acho que ele deve estar num estado de desespero tão enorme que ele é capaz de qualquer coisa._

-Amy... – Ele falou seu nome como se fosse uma súplica. – Por favor, você me entendeu...

-Tá, mas como assim? Por quê?

-Bem é que... Sabe esses dois que estão se aproximando? – Eles já estavam a uma quadra de distância. – São como... Bem, sabe nos desenhos animados que um personagem sempre tem um arquinimigo? Eles são quase isso. Dá pra perceber que eles são irritantes só do jeito deles de andar. E arrogantes. – Amy deixou escapar bem baixinho um _Só uma pessoa arrogante pra reconhecer outra_. E deixou sair uma risada também. – O quê foi? Bem, de qualquer modo, além disso, eles ainda vivem infernizando minha vida dizendo coisas como: "Nossa Ian, você é tão chato e convencido que ninguém lhe aguenta!" e coisas assim. Aí, se você fingir que você é minha namorada, eles vão parar de dizer isso e me incomodar! Vamos, me ajuda!

-Não serve como amiga? – Ela estava com uma expressão de "Por favor não me obrigue a fazer isso!". Mas Amy já sabia que ele ia fazer isso de um jeito ou de outro.

-Por favor! Eu sou seu primo!

-De sei lá quantos graus!

-Aaaaamy... É só dessa vez! Eu nunca te pedi nada! – Ele estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso. Odiava aqueles dois. Se Amy o ajudasse, seria como se os dois caíssem com a cara no chão. Amy suspirou.

-Eu sou legal demais com quem não merece... – Ian parecia feliz e aliviado, e assim, passou o braço direito ao redor dela.

-Vamos, _amor. – _E soltou uma risada.

-Não me chame de amor. Sério. – Os dois, já estavam a meia quadra de distância, e se aproximavam a cada minuto. Ainda não tinham percebido a conversa de Amy e Ian. Tinham só visto eles.

-Amy, vamos andando para o outro lado, contrário deles, talvez eles não nos incomodem.

-Ok. Mas você precisa _mesmo_ colocar o braço ao meu redor?

-Claro. Eles tem que acreditar nisso, né Amy. – Ela revirou os olhos. _Fala sério, eu já tô sendo legal demais..._

* * *

><p>-Ei, você viu quem eu vi? – Ela olhou para Peter com expectativa. – Parece que é nosso querido <em>Ian Kabra<em>... – E abriu um sorriso maldoso. Os dois eram cruéis com as pessoas. Sempre tinham respostas ácidas na ponta da língua. Eram piores do que qualquer outro Kabra.

-Sério? Onde?... Oh, mas é ele mesmo... E está com alguém? Uma garota? Como assim? E ela me parece bem bonita... – Ele foi interrompido por Kate.

-Cale-se. Vamos ir lá fazer uma visitinha ao nosso querido _amigo_... – E eles começaram a andar em direção aos dois.

* * *

><p>[...]<p>

-Ian! – Peter gritou. Eles estavam realmente muito perto. Ian não poderia sair dali. Eles arranjariam mais motivos para o atazanar. – Ian, espere! – Agora ele e Kate andavam mais rapidamente. Ian logo avisou Amy:

-Confirme o que eu falar, ok? Ah, e se eles falarem alguma coisa, fique calma. E não fique nervosa ou envergonhada, se você conseguir, por favor.

-Eu já não sou mais tão assim, Ian. – E revirou os olhos novamente. Ela aparentava estar bem calma e feliz por estar ao lado de Ian. Na verdade, ela estava era bem nervosa e feliz por estar ao lado de Ian. Ele agora estava mais legal. A conversa deles havia sido com se eles fossem amigos normais, e não que já foram rivais em uma busca pelo mundo. Kate e Peter agora estavam na frente dos dois.

-Olá Ian e...? – Peter começou a falar. Kate confirmou com os olhos.

-Oh, olá Peter e Kate. Essa é Amy. Amy, esses são Peter e Kate. Eles são meus primos de 2º Grau. – Amy perguntou com o olhar se os dois eram Cahill. _Sim_, era o que ela tinha entendido.

-Oi. – Amy falou, no seu canto. Percebeu só pelo jeito que Peter falou, qualquer erro viraria uma montanha enorme.

-E então? Quanto o Ian te paga pra aturar ele, hein? – Kate disse com um sorriso malicioso e zombativo nos lábios. – Deve ser muito. Muito mesmo.

Amy respirou fundo e disse com naturalidade:

-Não ele não me paga. Eu estou com ele por que gosto de sua companhia. Que parece ser muito melhor do que a sua. – E a olhou bem nos olhos. Olhos azuis, bem escuros. Como um azul royal.

-Oh, parece que o Ian arranjou uma garota mal-educada... Ele nunca teve bom gosto, até para a cor do carro! – Peter provocou. Ian começou a ficar com raiva.

-Melhor do que já ter batido o recorde de arrogância!... – Ian respondeu. Amy acho que se começasse a ficar pior, ela deveria interferir.

-Pois é, né? Até nisso você perde pra mim... – Ian agora encarava Peter como se fosse ao menor movimento, pegar a arma de dardos.

-Vamos embora, Peter. Quem sabe não nos encontramos novamente? – E olhou para Amy e Ian. Os dois estavam se afastando, lentamente. Quando já estavam a uma boa distância, ele começou a falar.

-Obrigado Amy. Acho que não adiantou muita coisa, mas... Pelo menos eu consegui irritar um pouco aqueles dois...!

-E eu que achava que você era a pessoa mais egocêntrica que eu conhecia... Aqueles dois são um poço de arrogância. – Amy balançou a cabeça levemente. Ian pareceu surpreso pelo "elogio".

-Amy!... – Ele falou rindo e a empurrou brincando para o lado. Os dois riram.

-Mas agora eu tenho que ir embora mesmo. – Os dois se despediram e cada um foi para o seu lado. Só que Amy não adivinhava que um favor poderia se transformar em uma enorme confusão.

* * *

><p><strong>Todo mundo já sabia, né? Mas ninguém sabe o que vai acontecer depois... Vai ser legal! Super maluco. :P<strong>

**A confusão, vai ser no quarto capitulo, talvez. Mas no terceiro, já vai aparecer o que será...!**

**Odiou? Review! Adorou? Review! Não leu? ****Review!**


	3. Bola de Neve

_Duas semanas depois_

Amy Cahill estava ouvindo seu celular tocando. _Estranho. Quase ninguém tem o meu número novo._ Quando ela olhou a tela, não sabia se atendia ou se desligava. _O que de pior pode acontecer? _

**CHAMADA:**

**IAN KABRA**

-Como conseguiu esse número? – Foi a primeira coisa que Ian ouviu do outro lado da linha. – Ah, oi Ian.

-Respondendo a sua pergunta, se esqueceu de que eu sou Lucian? Descobrir um número de telefone é a coisa mais fácil do mundo. E oi pra você também.

-Tá mas... Porque ligou?

-Eu preciso falar com você, mas eu prefiro que seja pessoalmente. Você tem como ir naquela cafeteria hoje? – Amy desconfiou, mas decidiu ouvir o que ele tinha pra falar. Novamente ela pensou: _O que de pior pode acontecer?_

-Sim, eu posso. Na verdade, já estou bem perto dali.

-Então eu encontro você em 15 minutos?

-Tudo bem. Tchau.

-Até daqui a pouco, Amy.

[...]

Amy viu Ian sentado no mesmo lugar da última vez. Ele parecia meio nervoso, com um olhar de _Não me mate, por favor!_

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece meio nervoso, preocupado. – Ela se sentou na frente dele.

-Bem, aconteceu. Eu espero que você me ajude mais uma vez...?

-Como assim? – Ela o olhou questionando o que ele queria. De novo.

-Se lembra de Kate e Peter? Então... Eles... Contaram para os pais deles. Meus tios, sabe? E eles vão dar uma festa. E esperam que eu te leve.

-Ian, mas é só dizer que nós... Sei lá, terminamos, ou algo do tipo...

-Amy, se eles escutarem isso, sabe o que vão fazer? Contar para Isabel. Para _Isabel_. Minha mãe. E o que ela vai fazer? Ninguém sabe.

-Tá! – Ela quase gritou e jogou os braços pro alto. – Mas se acontecer alguma coisa, a culpa é sua. Toda sua.

-Obrigado Amy! Obrigado mesmo! É nessa sexta. Eu vou passar aqui as 6h30min, ok?

-Aham. Mas não vai ser pior? Quanto maior ficar isso, pior vai ser a reação deles.

-Depois eu me explico. Agora, só me ajude que está tudo bem. – E sorriu.

**Explicado? Meio óbvio? Surpreendente? Review!**


	4. Elisabeth

Depois de esclarecerem tudo, Amy e Ian foram embora. _Já faz mais de um ano que eu não o vejo. Veja como mudamos: Eu fiquei mais segura, mais confiante, enquanto ele ficou mais folgado! (_**risos XD) **_Mas já que é pra fazer um favor... Acho melhor que eu o faça direito! _Amy encarava o convite dourado que Ian havia lhe dado. _Festa de Gala, casais e família Kabra. Socorro. _Ela suspira. _Acho que dessa vez, eu não escapo do Shopping..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sim, avançando no tempo novamente (uns dois dias)<strong>_

O céu estava nublado, com tons alaranjados. Não era um daqueles dias que dão vontade de 'respirar o ar puro' e 'caminhar no parque'. _Dia lindo em Boston. _Eu estava esperando, pela primeira vez na minha vida. _Calma. É a Amy. Mesmo que ela não perdoe você, seria bom se fosse gentil. _Eu pensava. Pra mim mesmo. E fiquei nisso, até que às 6h50min, um carro totalmente preto parou em frente ao carro que eu estava. _Deve ser ela. _Esperei ali, dentro do meu carro, pra ver se era a Amy mesmo. Até que a porta se abriu, e Dalí, ela saiu. _Adorável. _**(lembrou, né? =] ) **Amy estava com um vestido de um ombro-só azul petróleo, que ia até os pés. _Classe e simplicidade. Linda._

-Amy. - Eu chamei saindo para abrir a porta. – Está linda. – Seu rosto ficou rosado de repente.

-Obrigado. – Ela disse enquanto eu abria a porta pra ela. – Ah, você também est... Na verdade, você sempre está bem. – E corou novamente. _Eu concordo._

* * *

><p><strong>Amy<strong>

Silêncio. Silêncio. Silêncio. Até chegarmos na bendita festa. Ou talvez eu deva chamar de Convenção, Oscar, ou algo assim. Eram tantas pessoas que eu já me sentia nervosa. _Fique calma, Amy. Tudo bem. Você pode fazer isso. _Ian saiu pela porta e abriu a minha. _Muito gentil... _E assim que eu fiquei de pé, senti que todos os olhares se voltaram pra mim.

O espaço agora se enchia de murmúrios. _Quem é ela? Da onde ela veio? _E alguns em especial. _Essa não é a Cahill, neta da Grace? Ela não é Madrigal? Seria um possível perigo?... _E eles entram sem ligar para as conversas. Até que surge uma figura muito simpática, mãe de Kate e Peter e tia de Ian e Natalie.

-Ian! – Ela andava na direção dos dois. – E então, como vão você e Natalie? E Vikram e Isabel? – Ela tinha um sotaque Inglês bem forte, e estava abraçando Ian neste momento, quando se virou para Amy. – E você, querida?

-Amy, esta é Elisabeth, minha tia e anfitriã desta festa. Tia, essa é Amy. – Ian apresentava uma a outra. Elizabeth parecia gentil e acolhedora, diferente de Kate e Peter, que eram os piores da família. Ela rapidamente abraçou Amy.

-Elisabeth é muito formal... – Ela disse sorrindo, agora de frente para os dois. – Pode me chamar de Lisa, Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>Pequeno. Sempre que eu escrevo um capitulo é pequeno. Que coisa!<strong>

**Ah, sim, eu de vez em quando faço o Ian... Digamos 'Confiante'. kk'**

**Huuuum... Ah, é! Mande um Review! Review review review!**


	5. Rápida conversa

-Tudo bem então. Obrigado, _Lisa_...! – Amy deu uma leve risada. _Acho que Kate e Peter devem ter sido adotados, ela parece tão bacana! Mas... Cuidado, Amy. Está lidando com Lucians. Com Kabras._

-Amy, você me parece tão... Familiar... – Elisabeth pensou por um momento. – Mas é claro! Neta da Grace, sucessora dos... – Ela abaixou o tom de voz. – Madrigal. – O silêncio permanece durante algum tempo, até que Lisa re-insere sua voz no ambiente. – Então vamos? – Ela os levava para um lugar mais lotado, com várias pessoas.

-Hey Ian! O que faz aqui? E olá, mocinha...! Nome? – Um rapaz disse em forma galanteadora. Amy ficou meio paralisada. _Que cara idiota! _Só não disse nada porque estava com Ian. E com Lucians. Já era a segunda vez que se lembrava desse fato.

-Um que não é necessário você saber, Joseph. – Ian respondera. _Ciúmes? Talvez._

-Vamos, querida. Deixe os dois conversando. – Lisa levava Amy para uma espécie de sofá. As duas já estavam sentadas e Lisa tentava puxar papo.

-Entãão... Você é da onde? Tem um sotaque muito americano... – Lisa deu uma risada.

-Sim, eu sou americana. De Boston.

-Oh, então foi lá que você conheceu Ian?

-Mais ou verdade, eu já o conhecia desde quando éramos crianças. Só de vista. Só conheci ele mesmo durante... Bom, isso já faz um tempo.

-Entendo... Acho que já conhece Natalie, Isabel e meu irmão também, certo?

-Sim... – Amy recordou lembranças obscuras, que preenchiam sua mente. Ela rapidamente afastou os pensamentos ruins.

-Pensando?

-Um pouco.

-Parece que Isabel não deixou uma boa primeira impressão. – Lisa respirou fundo. _Isabel não é uma pessoa muito simpática quando tem outros objetivos em mente._

-Podemos mudar de assunto? – Amy estava ficando incomodada. _Não deixou mesmo._

-Tudo bem, Amy. Percebo que não deve gostar de lembrar dela. Mas Isabel é assim. Acostuma, depois de um tempo. – _Isso é uma indireta? – _Mas... Então, a quanto tempo você e Ian estão juntos? – Amy sentiu ficar um pouco envergonhada. E até feliz. Se fosse realmente verdade.

-Ahh... – Quando Amy iria falar, sentiu um braço passando pelos seus ombros.

-Já faz um tempo. Uns dois meses... – Ian se sentou ao lado de Amy.

-Mas parece uma semana... – Disse Amy, com certa ironia e um sorriso para ele. Claro que Ian entendeu. Lisa só deu uma risada. Ian deu uma olhada rápida para o centro da sala. Como era uma espécie de baile, a maioria dos casais dançava. Ian só estava esperando o momento certo para chamar Amy. Até que começou a tocar a música perfeita. Na opinião de Ian, aquela que melhor definia Amy. E uma de suas músicas favoritas.

_She_, de Elvis Costello.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi pessoas! Todo mundo bem? Eu sim! Com esse, todas as minhas histórias com continuação foram atualizadas. ^^<strong>

**Bem, pra quem não reconheceu, a música é trilha sonora de um filme super lindo, Um Lugar chamado Nothing Hill, com a Julia Roberts. Mas pra quem não se lembrou ou não viu o filme, também tem na novela Morde e Assopra. A do Leandro e da Naomi Robô :)**

**E se ainda não sabe, GOOGLE! Com essa música, vocês só podem esperar um capitulo BEM romântico, né? Ah, REVIEW!**


	6. She

-Amy? – Ian chamou. Ela rapidamente se virou.

-Sim?

-Ah... Quer dançar? – Ele perguntou com certo medo. _E se ela disser não? _

-Huumm... – _Sim, sim! – _Tudo bem. Mas eu vou logo avisando, eu não danço muito bem... – Ele já a conduzia para o centro do salão. Até que os dois se alinharam e começaram a dançar.

**She/Maybe the face I can't forget./A trace of pleasure or regret/Maybe my treasure or the price I have to pay./She maybe the song that summer sings./Maybe the chill that autumn brings./Maybe a hundred different things/Within the measure of a day.**

"_**Ela/Pode ser o rosto que eu não posso esquecer./Um traço de prazer ou arrependimento/Pode ser meu tesouro ou o preço que eu tenho que pagar./Ela pode ser a música que o verão canta./Pode ser o frio que o outono traz./Pode ser cem coisas diferentes/Dentro da medida de um dia"**_

-O que está achando?

-Do que? – Amy pergunta

-Da festa. De Elisabeth. Da minha companhia...

-Por enquanto, ótima. – Ela dá uma leve risada enquanto Ian a gira entre as pessoas.

**She/Maybe the beauty or the beast./Maybe the famine or the feast./May turn each day into a heaven or a hell./She may be the mirror of my dreams./A smile reflected in a stream/She may not be what she may seem/Inside her Shell**

"_**Ela/Pode ser a bela ou a fera./Pode ser a fome ou o banquete./Pode transformar cada dia em um paraíso ou em um inferno./Ela pode ser o espelho dos meus sonhos./Um sorriso refletido em um riacho/Ela pode não ser o que ela pode parecer/Dentro da sua casca"**_

-Eu já lhe disse que está adorável hoje?

-Já. – Ela sorri. – Obrigada.

**She/who always seems so happy in a crowd./Whose eyes can be so private and so proud/No one's allowed to see them when they cry./She maybe the love that cannot hope to last/May come to me from shadows of the past./That I'll remember till the day I die**

"_**Ela/ que sempre parece tão feliz no meio da multidão./Cujos olhos podem ser tão secretos e tão orgulhosos/Ninguém pode vê-los quando eles choram./Ela pode ser o amor, que não pode esperar para durar/Pode vir para a mim das sombras do passado./Que eu vou me lembrar até o dia que eu morrer"**_

-Ian, você está sendo sincero?

-Como assim?

-Com tudo o que disse. Desde aquele dia. Eu ainda não sei se posso confiar em você.

-Eu não sei o que sente, mas não precisa ter medo. – Ian fala com calma.

-É disso que eu não tenho certeza. Se eu devo... – Ela de repente é silenciada pelos lábios de Ian.

**She/Maybe the reason I survive/The why and wherefore I'm alive/The one I'll care for through the rough and ready years/Me I'll take her laughter and her tears/And make them all my souvenirs/For where she goes I've got to be/The meaning of my life is/She, she, she**

"_**Ela/Pode ser a razão pela qual sobrevivo/O porquê e o motivo de eu estar vivo/A única que que eu vou cuidar prontamente ao longo dos anos durante as adversidades./Eu vou pegar as risadas e as lágrimas dela/E farei delas todas as minhas lembranças/Para onde ela for, eu tenho que estar/O sentido da minha vida é/Ela, ela, ela"**_

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Eu amei esse cap! Amei Amei! Espero que vocês também tenham gostado!...<strong>

**Review! Mandem reviews!**


	7. Beijos

**POV Amy ~**

Era um momento perfeito. Completo e plácido. Eu coloquei as minhas mãos em seu pescoço.

Ele se afastou de mim por um instante. E então, repentinamente me abraçou.

-Você não sabe a quanto tempo eu queria ter feito isso. – Eu o ouvi sussurrando. _Ian... Será que mesmo depois de anos você ainda tenha poder sobre mim? _Só que além de pensar, eu acabei dizendo em voz alta. _Ops! _Uma risada leve. Vinda dele. – Eu não sabia disso.

Eu o prendi em meus braços.

-Sempre achei que fosse meio óbvio.

-Deve ser por isso que Natalie diz que eu não tenho muito senso comum... – Mais uma risada. Tão doce, tão deliciosa de ouvir... Eu me aproximei ainda mais dele. Se é que era possível... _Mesmo eu sabendo que é o IAN, sabendo de tudo que ele já fez, eu poderia somente... Aproveitar o momento..._

-Você não respondeu minha pergunta. – Eu falei encarando seus olhos âmbar.

-As palavras não se acertam quando eu falo sobre isso... Não sei me expressar muito bem quando estou falando com você... – Ele sorriu. Eu sorri. E nos beijamos novamente. _Amy... Não se deixe levar, você vai se arrepender! Controle-se! _Mas eu não conseguia. Somente o toque de Ian já me arrepiava. Era como se eu estivesse no céu e no inferno ao mesmo tempo. Nada fazia sentido quando se tratava de meu amor por ele...

* * *

><p><strong>POV Ian<strong>

Flashes passavam em minha mente. Coréia, Austrália, China... O que era maior? Meu amor por Amy ou a ambição de Isabel, que me levara a fazer tantas atitudes desprezíveis...? _Agora não é hora para lamentar. Amy está em seus braços. Isso que o que realmente importa._

Tudo que eu sentia eram as mãos de Amy em meu pescoço e seus lábios novamente. _Adorável._

* * *

><p><strong>Já sei. Pequeno. Mas eu achei TÃO LINDO E FOFO que eu resolvi postar... Acho que é um daqueles capítulos bem 'AAAAAAW!'<strong>

**REVIEWS, pra eu me sentir feliz!**


	8. Descobrindo Elisabeth

**POV Elisabeth**

_Que lindo. Que. Lindo. _Eu observava o meu sobrinho Ian. Beijando aquela Madrigal.

_Respire fundo. Ian ainda é um Lucian. _Ainda.

-Eu preciso acabar com isso... – E dei as costas para os dois. – Talvez eu tenha que... Bem... – Terminei com uma risada. A minha ideia já me fazia rir antes de se tornar real. _Ela é só uma garotinha apavorada..._

**POV Amy**

Eu agora mantinha a minha cabeça repousada no ombro de Ian. Ele me conduzia pelo espaço entre os convidados. A barra fluida do vestido criava um efeito de brisa no recinto.

_Ele dança muito bem._

**POV Narrador**

Elisabeth já havia combinado tudo com Peter e Kate. Tudo era uma questão de tempo para Elisabeth começar o que Isabel Kabra não conseguiu terminar.

* * *

><p><strong>Esse capitulo é só pra deixar uma curiosidade.. kk<strong>

**Sim, sou má ^^**

**Será que alguém já sabe o que a Lisa vai fazer? Reviews!**

**PS.: É, a Lisa é do Mal. Mas puxa, estamos falando de uma Kabra!**

**Bem, a maioria do Kabra são do mal. A MAIORIA, não todos! kk**


	9. Molhado

**Leves duplos sentidos – Não me levem a mal, por favor, eu coloquei isso porque a história é K+, então já viu, né?**

**POV Narrador**

Depois de algum tempo, Ian sugeriu algumas bebidas, pois estava ficando com sede. Ele saiu por alguns minutos, e Amy foi para uma parte mais afastada, onde havia algumas mesas. Ian a observou indo para lá e seguiu para uma mesa com aperitivos. [**Tá certo?]**

- Amy? – Ela deu um pequeno pulo da cadeira, fora surpreendida por Peter. – Posso ter o prazer de conversar com você?

Amy adorava aquele jeito formal de falar. Adorava _em Ian_.

- O que você quer? – Ela não era rude. De forma alguma. Mas já havia percebido o modo esnobe no qual Peter e Kate se comportavam.

- Depende... – Ele abriu um sorriso malicioso. Muito mal feito, reparando na sua expressão facial. – Até porque, o que eu gostaria de fazer com você não seria apropriado nesse momento...

Primeiramente, Amy ficou P*** da vida pelo comentário de Peter. Mas, no mesmo momento, Amy viu Ian chegando com duas taças e uma cara meio como: 'Idiotas... *tsc tsc*' e logo teve uma ideia.

- Também há uma coisa que eu gostaria de fazer... – Ela abriu um sorriso para ele. Amy levantou-se e foi até Ian, que já se encontrara a menos de 2 metros de distância.

Rapidamente, ela agarrou uma taça sem dizer nada, chegou perto de Peter e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Na verdade, eu queria ter feito isso desde o momento que você abriu a boca... – _Pra falar merda, _pensou.

Peter abriu um sorriso vencedor, e sentiu no mesmo momento todo o líquido da taça sendo jogado em sua cabeça.

* * *

><p><strong>Ficou claro? Eu não sei se ficou... Mas espero que sim!<strong>

**EU SEI QUE EU ESCREVO MUITO POUCO POR VEZ. Tá, eu sei. Mas precisava atualizar alguma fic.**

**Comentários:**

**Eu não tinha me tocado quanto tempo eu fiquei sem escrever... Desculpa se alguém tava ansioso pra alguma fic minha, que eu acho difícil, mas...**

**Pra quem lê Terror, Medo e Pânico, vai se atualizada talvez amanhã [01.10].**

**Se eu demorar mais, desculpem, é porque tô passando por muitas coisas, sabe? Aí eu não consigo lidar com tudo direito... Se bem que... Talvez os caps dramáticos saiam melhores comigo triste...**


	10. GET OFF MY SISTER!

- Oh. Meu. Deus. – Peter não acreditava no que via. – Sua... Sua... – Ele estava literalmente e visivelmente alterado com uma veia pulsando como as asas de um beija-flor.

Lisa apareceu e vira o estado de Peter.

- O que... O que aconteceu? Por Luke!

- ESSA!...

- Não insulte Amy Cahill. – Ian se colocara a par de Peter.

- _'Não insulte Amy Cahill' – _Peter zombara de Ian com uma voz fina.

- Está me provocando?

- _'Está me provocando?'_

- Agora chega!

- '_Agora cheg'_- Antes de Peter terminar a frase, já sentia um torta cheia de creme no meio de seu rosto esfoliado.

Amy ria como uma hiena, e Lisa encarava seu filho sujo.

- Isso era mais divertido do que eu imaginava. – Ian ria com Amy. E sentiu o mesmo que Peter, uma torta no meio da face.

Depois daí, dá pra imaginar a patifaria. Kate teve que tirar Peter e Lisa dali e Amy e Ian foram expulsos da festa.

* * *

><p>30 minutos depois, os dois estavam na frente da casa de Amy. Ian encarava Amy e ela encarava o portão de entrada. Ela virou rapidamente, e viu que Ian estava a observando.<p>

- Eu... Acho que é isso, né? – Ela olhou para o chão, se sentindo envergonhada. – Então... Tchau Ian.

Ela sorriu e abriu a porta do carro.

- Não esqueceu de nada, não? – Ian tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Ah, sim. Depois eu te mando a conta da lavanderia. – Amy respondeu com o mesmo sorriso. Ele riu e se aproximou de seu rosto. As mãos dele tocaram sua nuca e os dois trocaram um beijo caloroso.

* * *

><p>Ele os observava de longe. Era tarde, e ele estava preocupado com ela. Quando viu o carro chegando, ficou mais aliviado. Viu quem era. Era Amy e <em>ele. <em>Claro. Ela não recusaria a oportunidade de...

- O quê? O que aquele idiota está fazendo?

"GET OFF MY SISTER!"

* * *

><p><strong>Citando Ross Geller. A-M-O.<strong>

**Ficou bem claro quem é a pessoa do final. Se não ficou... Cara, vai ler de novo a última parte.**

**PS.: Ficou sublinhado porque é tipo... Ele gritando escandalosamente de um jeito que não dá pra escrever. Quem viu esse episódio de Friends, sabe do que eu tô falando YAY!**

**Reviews? _PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!_**


End file.
